


Back To You

by ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: But it gets better I promise, F/F, Fluff, Oh god this is cheesy, This was my first time writing Misty's accent so it's awful, just so much reunion fluff, no one is dead except Nan, poor Nan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine/pseuds/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine
Summary: Cordelia and Misty are finally reunited after the war. Greenhouse cuteness ensues.





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! So this is my first attempt at writing anything in years, and my first time posting anything in even longer! But I just love these two adorable nerds, so I just had to get back into it just for them.
> 
> This was written somewhere between episode 9 and 10 of Apocalypse first airing, so this still takes place in the 2021 timeline and there's no time jump!

 

> "Girls, go unpack your things and then you can all have as much time as you need to rest. If anybody has any ideas for dinner, just let me know. It would be nice for all of you to chip in, and we can make a meal as a coven... A unit. To celebrate our victory."  
>    
>  Cordelia spoke softly to her girls as they floated up the steps to Robichaux's, mostly silent on the trip home and exhausted from the battle. She too was still recovering her Supreme-ly power and strength, having to walk with the assistance of a cane and a worried Myrtle by her side each time she moved, ready to catch the woman she considered a daughter at all times, if she were to fall.  
>    
>  "Thank you, Cordelia..." Mallory and Coco echoed each other softly, lovingly sandwiching their Supreme in a warm hug before they went ahead of the group, starting to disarm any enchantments Cordelia may have placed on the way out, to protect the girls inside.  
>    
>  For their safety, and allowing them to recover from once again being raised from the dead, Misty, Zoe and Queenie had remained stationed at Robichaux's, safe from the frontlines of the battle and making sure they could keep each other and the house safe for their soldier sisters' return.  
>    
>  Zoe and Queenie accepted their station with bravery, wishing their sisters well and placing whatever enchantments and spells for good luck they could on the battling witches, but Misty... Misty had taken it particularly hard, being shipped off to California to stay with Stevie and only returning two days before, as had been reported in a short message from Zoe. The Cajun girl had cried like Cordelia had never seen her cry before, when the Supreme had broken the news of the impending apocalypse on the girl who had become her best friend, and possibly more.  
>    
>  She had begged and begged to stay by Cordelia's side, asking if there was anything at all that she could do in order to stay with the Supreme and make sure that she was safe. As much as it pained Cordelia to do it she knew that this was war, and Misty had said herself the night she was revived that she couldn't fight. It wasn't safe for her out there at the mercy of the Antichrist. She had sworn to the swamp witch that she would come home soon, that they would be victorious and that she would be safe and have a good time with Stevie; It was what she needed.  
>    
>  Cordelia thought about the beautiful necromancer every night, playing the moment she had come back to life and they had been reunited over and over in her head before she slept, the ghost of the feeling of holding the younger witch in her arms, of Misty tapping her fingers along her skin and wrapping her arms around her waist in a gesture of love and protection enough to keep her sane for another night.  
>    
>  Cordelia loved Misty, she had always known that. But having her back after thinking she had been lost forever, and the fear of losing her to Michael and this war... It had made Cordelia realize that what she and Misty had was so far beyond friendship, in every way. They were soulmates, and the Supreme had promised herself late one night before they had defeated Michael, that if she made it home alive and in one piece she would pull Misty aside and tell her how she felt, once and for all.  
>    
>  "Alright Miss Supreme, bust down that door so I can go take a fucking _nap_... I'm exhausted." Madison deadpanned, pulling Cordelia from her daydreams. The Supreme only smiled, squeezing the former child starlet around her shoulders before waving her fingers just slightly in time with Myrtle, removing any remaining spells and charms Coco and Mallory couldn't disarm. Madison was still a bitch at times, and she had very nearly cost them their lives, but after a long talk late one night as they sat on the porch of their safe house the two women had finally broken through whatever problems they had always had with each other, and finally agreed it was time to be civil.  
>    
>  "I love you too, Madison." Cordelia quipped. Finally, someone had used their telekinesis and the front doors swung open, revealing Queenie and Zoe standing in the foyer, waiting to greet their Supreme and sister witches with open arms.  
>    
>  "Cordelia!" Queenie cried, launching forward to wrap the fragile Supreme in one of her signature unbelievable hugs, taking care not to hurt her leader. Zoe followed suit quickly after, her tiny body pressing against Cordelia's back.  
>    
>  "What, no love for me?" Zoe backed up from Cordelia then and dove straight for Madison, squeezing her best friend-slash- _something_ as tightly as she could.  
>    
>  Cordelia took that moment to back up just slightly from Queenie then, bending to whisper in her ear as worry rose into her throat and caused it to close almost completely.  
>    
>  "Queenie, where..."  
>    
>  "Misty's upstairs, she couldn't handle the waiting. She spent the morning in the greenhouse, fixing it all up for when you got back. She insisted on making us breakfast and lunch too, I think it kept her mind busy... She missed you, Cordelia. Go... You two deserve some time alone." Queenie smiled as she finished her Supreme's thought almost instantly.  
>    
>  That was all Cordelia needed to gather just enough strength to transmutate from the porch to the second floor of the academy, right outside of Misty's bedroom door. Before she had even so much as lifted her hand to knock, the door flew open and there stood Misty Day, a bright smile plastered across her inexplicably beautiful face despite the grey tear tracks that were now dried all down her cheeks.  
>    
>  "Oh, _Delia_..." The Cajun sighed lovingly, lurching forward to grab the older woman and hug her tight to her body, whispering " _I missed you_ "s and " _you're safe_ "s over and over, as if she could hardly believe it was really the Supreme in front of her.  
>    
>  "I heard that cane clickin' downstairs, and then when ya hit the floor up here and I just knew it was you, Zoe told me ya'd started to use one... I'm so damn happy you're home. I was so _scared_..." Her words became strained and husky as she spoke, and the next thing Cordelia knew she held a sobbing Cajun blonde in her arms, allowing her to cry out all of the pain and fear and confusion she had felt since the war had begun.  
>    
>  "Shhh, shhh..." Cordelia comforted, rubbing a hand in wide, slow circles across Misty's back to calm her, the other arm squeezing her waist reassuringly. "It's all over, Mist... it's all over and I'm here, all your sisters are here... Michael is dead. We're all safe now, there's no more threat to us. Finally. It's okay, shhh... I've got you now, Misty. And I'm never letting you go ever again."  
>    
>  They stood like that in silence for a few more minutes, until Misty had calmed down and straightened up again.  
>    
>  "I'm sorry, jeez I shoulda thought about ya first... Come in an' sit down, Delia, rest your legs... I know ya got pretty roughed up in the fight..."  
>    
>  Cordelia responded to the younger blonde's sweetness with a grin, squeezing her closer as she stepped away with the intention of guiding Cordelia to the edge of her bed, gazing lovingly into her gorgeous turquoise eyes which looked back at her quizzically when she didn't move with her.  
>    
>  "Actually, Mist... I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the greenhouse with me? I wanted to talk to you about something... Alone?" The Supreme spoke almost shyly, trying with all her might to keep her voice from shaking too terribly. Misty nodded enthusiastically at the thought of finally being in their safe place together again, excited to show Cordelia all of the work she had done to restore and expand it.  
>    
>  "Oh...? Of course, Delia! I can't wait to show ya what I did down there, I hope ya like it. Did you want... Queenie taught me more 'bout transmutation, I'm gettin' pretty good! Save ya strength, I'll get us down there!" Bravely Misty took an arm and wound it tightly around the Supreme's waist, and in a literal blink of her eyes Cordelia looked up and they were at the door to their beloved greenhouse; their sanctuary.  
>    
>  "Well done, Misty!"  
>    
>  Making sure Cordelia was okay to stand on her own for a moment Misty stepped forward to unlock the door, simply smiling at the praise and ushering Cordelia inside ahead of her. She could immediately see all of the work the swamp witch had done to restore all of the plants and flowers they had grown in their time together, as well as adding more with the help of Zoe and Queenie as a distraction to keep themselves occupied on particularly tough days to get through.  
>    
>  "Misty..." Cordelia gasped, looking around at all of the plants that lined the walls and several tables from floor to ceiling, blooming and flourishing despite the threats of radiation that had loomed over the earth for over a year. Their workstation where they worked on all of their remedies and practiced incantations had been reorganized and cleaned up, tools lining the shelves and books stacked neatly into a beautiful wooden bookshelf the Supreme had never seen before. Multiple strings of fairy lights also twinkled along what seemed like every single windowsill in the greenhouse and hung along the bookshelf, a cozy and so distinctly Misty touch that made Cordelia's heart melt.  
>    
>  "This is... Wow! But where did all of this..."  
>    
>  "Stevie sent the bookshelf with me when I came home, it was all in pieces in a box an' Zoe helped me build it last night. I was havin' real bad anxiety and needed somethin' to distract myself an' make myself sleepy. All the books are organized alphabetically too, an' by type. On the left are incantation books, an' the right is all plant stuff. Zoe gave me the lights when she redid her room too, and Stevie also gave me all this leftover fabric she had, so I did this too..." The Cajun grinned and pulled Cordelia gently away from admiring her miniature library and directed her towards the back of the building, where they'd spent many a night talking and getting to know each other one-on-one.  
>    
>  The old, dirty floral couch that had been there even long before even Myrtle had been a student at Robichaux's was now gone, and replacing it was what looked like a whole new piece of furniture, upholstered in a rich blue suede and the wood frame had been stained a deep mahogany. It was _beautiful_.  
>    
>  "Misty... You did this? All by yourself?" Misty nodded, stepping forward again to wrap her arms loosely around her Supreme from behind, gazing at her lovingly.  
>    
>  "Do ya like it? I needed somethin ta do with ma hands the last couple days, it started with the bookshelf an' then it just... Went from there, I couldn't stop!"  
>    
>  Cordelia turned with a smile, laying her cane against the couch and turning in Misty's arms to wrap both of her own around the smiling Cajun beauty, squeezing her tightly to her body and burying her face into golden curls and bringing it to rest on the slightly taller girl's shoulder.  
>    
>  "It's beautiful, Mist. It feels so homey in here now, a real escape that doesn't feel like it's just a dirty old greenhouse. I can't believe you did this all on your own, and for me... For us. I don't deserve you. I missed you so much, you know? You're so perfect... I'm so lucky to have you in my life."  
>    
>  "I'm even luckier to have you, Miss Cordelia... you saved my life, twice! You deserve to have someone go an' do somethin' nice for you every once in awhile! The other girls take you for granted way too often. I missed you too, I worked on all my incantations while ya were gone... It was harder without ya here, I almost gave up a couple times but I knew ya wouldn't want me to--- Hey, what's goin' on? Delia, you're bein' so clingy! Not that I'm complainin', but it ain't like you... Is somethin' the matter?"  
>    
>  The Supreme simply smiled at her other half's concern for her, nuzzling her nose against the necromancer's neck and squeezing her just a little tighter briefly. She was terrified of the words she knew had to be the next thing out of her mouth, but it was time. Misty needed to know the truth now, and there was no more time to waste.  
>    
>  "No, nothing's wrong... How could anything be wrong when I'm finally back with you, my darling, in our favorite place where I know there is always protection and the most love to surround us? I just... When I was gone, I had the time to do a lot of thinking, and there's something I need to say. So will you just stay here with me and listen for awhile? Just hear me out?"  
>    
>  "Of course, Delia!" Misty nodded and finally guided them to sit on the new couch, holding the Supreme lovingly the entire time as they sat and snuggled up on the comfy old couch. "I'd sit an' listen to ya talk forever if ya asked me to."  
>    
>  "Thank you, darling." Cordelia smiled softly, trying to gather her thoughts as she took a few deep breaths, praying that Misty wouldn't be upset over the confession she was about to make. She knew that there were so many unspoken and mutual feelings between them, but still fear rose into the Supreme's throat whenever she thought about speaking the words aloud to the younger woman.  
>    
>  Nervously Cordelia took Misty's arms from around herself and held both the swamp witch's hands in her own, needing something to hold onto as she finally made the confession. With one final, deep breath, the Supreme finally allowed words to come.  
>    
>  "Misty Day... You have been so special to me since the day you arrived at this academy, when you gave me your hands and I saw every terrible thing that you had been through. And your sweet, pure soul... I saw that too, in the way you revived that baby bird, in the way you treated me from the moment you met me, as well as all of the girls even though they weren't sure about you at first, or you about them... You still treated everyone with the utmost kindness and respect. That day you found me in the greenhouse and asked if you could join me, I was over the moon that I finally had someone to teach, who actually wanted to learn about the plants and the things that I was making. You taught me so much in return, too, and I'm so thankful for you never shying away when Hank would come around, or when I was blinded and my face was mutilated, and nobody else but you could look at me. You only ever saw the good in me.
> 
> Little did I know that day just how much you and what we have would grow to mean to me. You've never been just my student and I hope you know that... You are my best friend and my equal, and you mean so much to me. While I was away, I realized that I could never possibly be able to live without you by my side, that you are everything I could ever need in my life. You bring the best out of me and make me feel so much lighter... Happy, even. And after everything I've gone through, I never thought I would ever feel true happiness again. You are like a living, breathing ball of sunshine, my entire world, and I just needed you to know---"
> 
>   
>  Cordelia's ramblings were cut off suddenly then, and it took the older woman's soul a few moments to return to her body and her heart to start again, finally realizing that _Misty was kissing her_. The Supreme returned the sentiment instantly, her hands reaching to caress wherever they could; Tangling in Misty's wild curls at the nape of her neck, pressing against the small of her back to bring her closer, or dancing in gentle circles in endless patterns all up and down her sides and across her face.  
>    
>  Until the contact suddenly ceased, and Misty pulled back only just enough to catch her breath, warm air tickling Cordelia's lips as they panted in time.  
>    
>  "I love you too, Cordelia." Misty grinned, still breathless as she leaned back into the Supreme for more sweetly passionate kisses. "I love you so much..."  
>    
>  "I love you, Misty. So very much. More than I've ever loved anything or anyone, or will ever love anything or anyone, for as long as we both walk this earth."  
>    
>  "An' after?" Misty teased, giggling.  
>    
>  "And after. Into eternity and beyond. There's no one else for me, it's only you. I swear it."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :) Comments would be v much appreciated! ♡


End file.
